Neo Digimon: Digital War German Translation
by Lord Archive
Summary: Taichi wird im Alter von 16 Jahren zusammen mit seiner Schwester Hikari zum ersten Mal in die digitale Welt gezogen, um dort gemeinsam mit sieben anderen in einem Krieg zu kämpfen, an dem keiner von ihnen Teil haben wollte. alternatives Universum, sehr


Neo Digimon: Digital War  
  
Eintrag 1 - Der Ruf  
Originaltitel: Entry 1 - The Calling  
  
Von Lord_Archive (archive@mich.com - www.geocities.com/Lord_Archive/anime)  
Übersetzung ins Deutsche von Nightstallion (baldur23@danbala.tuwien.ac.at - nightstallion.clanpages.com/index.html)  
  
Klein-Taichi winkt. "Hey! Digital War ist wegen der späteren Teile der Serie mit R ausgezeichnet. Digital War wird extrem gewalttätig und sehr düster werden und auch sexuelle Gewalt beinhalten, also würde ich niemandem unter 18 raten, es zu lesen zu beginnen."  
  
"Digimon und alle Charaktere in dieser Serie gehören Toei Animation Co., Fox Kids, Saban Entertainment, Bandai, und so weiter... und wird ohne Einwilligung benutzt."  
  
"Wenn ihr Digimon nicht gesehen habt, macht euch keine Sorgen. Die Charaktere werden vorgestellt werden, als ob dies eine ganz neue Serie wäre, weil es in vielerlei Hinsicht auch so ist."  
  
"Für jene, die Digimon gesehen haben: Dies ist nicht genau die gleiche Serie. Obwohl die Basis und die Charakter im Prinzip die gleichen sind, gibt es trotzdem einige große Unterschiede. Stellt es euch als Remake for, so wie Bubble Gum Crisis 2040 im Vergleich zum Original Bubble Gum Crisis ist."  
  
"Wenn du erwartest, dass wir uns wie eine Schar von hoffnungsfrohen und standhaften Kindern verhalten, wie es auf Fox Kids gezeigt wird, dann werdet ihr das hier nicht finden."  
  
_________________  
  
Warum besteht man darauf, fast einen ganzen Schuldistrikt auf einmal zum Tokyo Tower zu schicken? Mehr als tausend Jugendliche und eine Handvoll Lehrer und Aufsichtspersonen, die versuchen, sie unter Kontrolle zu halten. Keine einfache Aufgabe, wenn alle bereits mehr als zwei Stunden in der Schlange gestanden haben, um auf die Aussichtsplattform zu kommen. Sie versuchen zwar, die älteren Schüler die Aufsicht über die jüngeren übernehmen zu lassen, aber das ist zwecklos. Ich weiß nicht einmal, warum man uns beinahe jedes Jahr hierher schickt. Wir fahren mit dem Lift hinauf, schauen auf die Stadt hinunter, schauen auf ein paar Hochhäuser und fahren dann wieder hinunter. Es ist nicht gerade so, als würde irgendwer in eine andere Dimension geschickt werden oder eine Verkörperung des Bösen bekämpfen müssen.  
  
Trotzdem, hier bin ich, Yagami Taichi -- sechzehn Jahre alt, mit dem ewigen 'bad-hair day', zu Tode gelangweilt. Wir haben nicht viel zu tun, außer zu warten und alle anderen zu betrachten. Wenigstens bin ich nicht in der Schule.  
  
Ich bin irgendwie froh, dass sie die Unterstufe mitgeschickt haben, da ich so ein Auge auf meine kleine Schwester, Hikari, haben kann. Ich mache mir um sie Sorgen, weil sie nie wirklich gesund war. Sie hatte verschiedene chronische Krankheiten bis vor knapp fünf Jahren, dann waren es nur noch chronische Albträume. Wir hätten auf ein Sommerlager fahren sollen, aber sie wurde krank und ich blieb zu Hause, um ihr zu helfen. Am Tag, nach dem wir aufs Lager gefahren wären, begann sie sich plötzlich besser zu fühlen. In dieser Nacht fingen dann ihre Albträume an. Ich hatte versucht, sie aufzuwecken, weil es sich anhörte, als hätte sie Schmerzen -- aber sie wachte nicht auf. Endlich erwachte sie dann irgendwann und hatte im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes eine Scheißangst. Sie konnte sich nicht an den Traum erinnern, und seit damals auch an keine anderen mehr, aber sie reißen sie immer noch nachts aus dem Schlaf.  
  
Die Schule war wegen ihrer häufigen Albträume sehr besorgt und schickte sie zu einem quacksalbernden Psychologen, der glaubte, dass sie entweder unter Nachtangst litt oder dass ich sie vergewaltigt hätte. Hallo! So ein Idiot, ihre Albträume begannen, als ich elf war -- ich war gerade erst dabei, zu begreifen, inwiefern Mädchen anders waren. Wenn ich irgendetwas mit einem Mädchen versucht hätte, dann noch am ehesten mit meiner Freundin, Sora. Nicht dass ich das jemals getan hätte. Abgesehen davon, Hikaris Albträume dauern normalerweise knapp zehn Minuten, bevor sie aufwacht. Nachtangst ist normalerweise sehr intensiv, hält aber nur kurz an. Es weiß eigentlich keiner, woher die Albträume kommen.  
  
Jetzt gerade spricht Hikari mit ihrem sempai für diesen Ausflug, Takenouchi Sora. Mann, ist Sora erwachsen geworden. Zu schade, dass ihre Mutter ihre Wildfang-Natur abgestumpft hat. Ich mochte sie lieber aufgeweckt und ehrgeizig. Wir waren als Kinder gute Freunde, und ich glaube, wir sind es immer noch -- aber sie spielt nicht mehr Fußball und hat angefangen, im Blumenladen ihrer Mutter zu arbeiten. Ich sehe sie außerhalb der Schule kaum noch.  
  
Ishida Yamato ist wahrscheinlich mein bester Freund. Er hat versucht, eine Karriere als Musiker einzuschlagen. Er ist nicht schlecht, aber ihm fehlt etwas zum Erfolg. Trotzdem, er kann jederzeit spontan Songs erfinden, deshalb sind auch die Mädchen hinter ihm her. Ich bin mir sicher, es gefällt ihm, ein Mädchenschwarm zu sein und nicht daran arbeiten zu müssen. Yamato ist sempai für seinen Bruder, Takeru.  
  
So, er ist also auch hier. Bis vor einem Jahr waren Izumi Koushiro und ich die besten Freunde. Ich habe es sogar geschafft, ihn von seinen Computern loszueisen und ihm auch ein bisschen echtes Leben zuverschaffen. Dann hatte ich eine meiner blöden und verrückten Ideen und überredete ihn mitzumachen. Ich wünsche mir immer noch dauernd, ich wäre nicht auf die Idee gekommen oder hätte mich nicht getraut, es zu versuchen. Das letzte Mal, dass Koushiro mit mir geredet hat, war, als er eine Woche später aus dem Krankenhaus kam, und das war, um mir zu sagen, dass wie keine Freunde mehr wären. Mit seinem Hinken konnte er seither nicht mehr laufen.  
  
Koushiro spricht mit Inoue Miyako, sie hat in der Unterstufe den Spitznamen "Hundemädchen". Der Name rührt nicht so sehr von der Namensähnlichkeit zu Inu, Hund, her, sondern vielmehr von ihrem Aussehen. Mit ihrer Cola-Flaschen-Brille, ihrer Bohnenstangenfigur, ihrer schrecklichen violetten Haar sowie ihrer Computervernarrtheit -- sie wird nicht wirklich für attraktiv gehalten. Was wirklich ein Problem ist, da sie sich Koushiro zufolge in beinahe jeden auf Anhieb verlieben kann -- und er meinte JEDEM, inklusive anderer Mädchen.  
  
"Hey, Erde an Taichi, die Schlange hat sich bewegt."  
  
"Oh, 'tschuldige, Daisuke." Und wir bewegen und einen knappen Meter vorwärts, um eine Liftfahrt näher an die Aussichtsplattform heranzukommen.  
  
Motomiya Daisuke ist der Junge, für den ich auf diesem Ausflug sempai spielen darf. Ich wurde schon beschuldigt, sein großer Bruder zu sein, aber er hat an Geschwistern nur Yamatos selbsterklärte Freundin anzubieten, Jun. Wir waren in der Volksschule im selben Fußballteam. Er ist ziemlich gut geworden, aber natürlich nicht so gut wie ich. Angeblich hat er ein Tor gegen das Team dieses Supergenies erzielt, aber das war, bevor Ichijouji auftauchte und das letzte Spiel seines Lebens spielte.  
  
"Wow! Sieh dir die an!" geiferte Daisuke.  
  
Daisuke ist genauso verrückt nach Mädchen wie seine Schwester nach Jungs. Jetzt gerade starrt er auf Taichikawa Mimi, die Schülerin, die dauernd die Schule gewechselt hat, da ihr Vater regelmäßig wegen seines Berufs umziehen musste. Sie war einige Jahre in Amerika und spricht Englisch flüsssiger als einige der Englischlehrer. Ihr Geschmackssinn ist extrem -- entweder man liebt ihn oder hasst ihn. Die meisten der Jungen mögen ihn anscheinend, wahrscheinlich, weil sie anders ist. Ich bin nicht an ihr interessiert, sie ist zu erfahren -- und noch in der Unterstufe.  
  
"Warum versuchst du's nicht mit jemanden deines Alters, wie Hikari." Okay, normalerweise versuche ich nicht, meine Schwester zu verkuppeln, aber selbst wenn sie 'nur Freunde' sind, dann ist das ein Freund mehr als vorher.  
  
Daisuke blinzelte und ging einen Schritt zurück. "Nimm's nicht persönlich, Taichi, aber sie hat dieses Ayanami-Syndrom."  
  
Taichi sah ihn verständnislos an. "Ayanami-Syndrom? Wovon redest du?"  
  
"Naja, du hast doch den Evangelion-Manga gelesen, richtig?" fragte Daisuke.  
  
Hm, der alte Cartoon mit dem riesigen violetten Roboter... "Ein bisschen."  
  
Daisuke nickte. "Dann kennst du Ayanami Rei, das Mädchen, das die 'unit zero' steuert."  
  
Taichi zuckte die Achseln. "Ja, sie redet nicht viel."  
  
Daisuke grinste. "Genau. Hikari ebenfalls. Sie sieht irgendwie dauert aus, als wäre sie im Halbschlaf. Manchmal sogar wie auf einem anderen Planeten. Ich wäre vielleicht interessiert, wenn sie aktiver wäre, aber sie tut fast nichts.  
  
Ich bemerkte kaum, dass ich mir den Kopf rieb. Ich hätte das kommen sehen müssen. Obwohl Hikaris Albträume nicht jede Nacht vorkommen,  
sie sind nahe daran und daher bekommt sie nur vier bis fünf Stunden Schlaf, und selbst die sind nicht sehr ruhig.  
  
Daisuke klopfte Taichi auf die Schulter und meinte: "Kopf hoch, mein Freund Takeru mag den ruhigen Typ. Aber er ist zu scheu, um ein Mädchen etwas zu fragen. Wenn du sie mit jemandem zusammenbringen willst, wäre er eine gute Wahl."  
  
"Ich werd' darüber nachdenken." Hikari mit Yamatos kleinem Bruder verkuppeln? Na klar. Ich kenne Yamato, und wenn Takeru auch nur ansatzweise so wie er ist, möchte ich ihn nicht in Hikaris Nähe haben.  
  
_________________  
  
  
Die Wartezeit war vorüber, und Taichi war endlich auf der Aussichtsplattform. Daisuke betrachtete sicherlich Sachen, aber garantiert nicht die Landschaft außerhalb des Turms. Sora und Hikari teilten sich ein Teleskop. Yamato und Takeru redeten über irgendetwas. Koushiro redete immer noch mit Miyako. Mimi sprach aufgeregt mit einer Gruppe von Freunden.  
  
Ein lautes Geräusch, ähnlich einer atmosphärischen Störung, ging durch den Turm, und alle hielten inne und sahen sich um. Der Wind draußen heulte und brachte die Fenster zum Klirren als sich ein Schneesturm formte. Die Sommerferien würden in ein paar Wochen beginnen, und es schneite -- im Juli! Ein Teil des Schnees war nicht die weiße und flockige Variante, sondern die Sorte, die man bei einem Fernseher bekommt. Langsam formte sich ein Bild.  
  
"Verd-schkt-t. Ach-frashcht-ein Mist."  
  
Die scheinbar menschliche Gestalt sah so aus, als würde sie auf etwas draufschlagen. Das schwebende Hologramm nahm sofort feste Gestalt an, in Form eines zwei Stockwerke großen Mannes in Roben mit einigen seltsamen mechanischen Teilen, die daran befestigt schienen.  
  
"Endlich, die meisten von euch sind zusammen. Ihr, die ihr die Auserwählten seid, die Digitale Welt ist in großer Gefahr. Ich habe auf den Tag gewartet, an dem ihr versammelt sein würdet, und habe eure Welt sogut abgeschirmt, wie ich konnte. Wir können nicht mehr länger warten, oder unsere beiden Welt werden für immer vernichtet werden."  
  
Elf Lichtstrahlen formten sich aus dem Hologramm. Neun von ihnen gingen in die Hände von Schülern auf der Aussichtsplattform und wurden zu einer Art von digitalem Gerät. Zwei andere verschwanden vom Turm weg in den Wolken. Die Fenster zersprangen, und die neun Kinder mit dem Gerät in der Hand wurden gewaltsam aus dem Turm gezogen.  
  
Dann war alles ruhig. Das Glas der Aussichtsplattform war intakt. Neun Schüler fehlten. Und der Schneefall hatte sich zu Lichtwirbeln verlangsamt.  
  
_________________  
  
"STEH AUF!"  
  
Taichi setzte sich auf und sah... einen aufgeregten und leicht verängstigt aussehenden Mini-Tyrannosaurier? "Was zum Teufel?"  
  
"Den könntest du treffen, wenn du nicht JETZT rennst!"  
  
Jetzt kam sich Taichi wirklich verrückt vor. Der Dinosaurier konnte reden?  
  
"Kommt heraus, kommt heraus, wo auch immer ihr seid! Ich hab da einen Verein, dem ich euch Auserwählte vorstellen möchte."  
  
Wer auch immer das gesagt hatte meinte sicherlich keine Tanzschule.  
  
Der Dinosaurier sah Taichi an. "Das ist Ogremon, ein wirklich böses Digimon. Er ist hier, um euch zu töten, bevor du deine Kräfte beherrscht.  
  
Taichi blinzelte. "Meine Kräfte?"  
  
"Ich werde es dir später erklären, wenn wir in Sicherheit sind. Jetzt lass uns gehen!" Der Dinosaurier zerrte an Taichis Arm.  
  
"Hab dich." Die drei Meter grüne Haut und Muskeln waren mit Sicherheit nicht der Incredible Hulk und sahen DEUTLICH unfreundlicher aus. Oger war eine ziemliche gute Beschreibung seines Aussehens.  
  
Zuerst Gon, und jetzt Ogre mit True Ogres zahnigem Grinsen und keiner Rüstung - war er irgendwie in eine seltsame Variante von Tekken geraten?  
  
"Lass und abhauen!" Taich rannte so schnell er konnte.  
  
"JETZT hörst du auf mich." Der Dinosaurier folgte nach.  
  
"Ich will doch nur spielen!" Ogremon schwang seine Keule und räumte einen Baum aus dem Weg.  
  
Taichi sah zurück und versuchte, sich nicht in die Hose zu machen. Das war VERDAMMT schlecht. Dann rannte er in etwas hinein.  
  
"Pass auf, wo du hingehst."  
  
Eher in jemanden.  
  
Taichi sah hinunter. "'tschuldige, aber es ist Zeit zu laufen."  
  
Koushiro starrte ihn an, war dann aber geschockt, als Taichi ihn aufhob.  
  
Ein riesiges rotes Insekt das einem Marienkäfer ähnelte flog in seiner Nähe. "Ihr zwei rennt voraus, wir versuchen ihn aufzuhalten."  
  
Der Dinosaurier nickte und drehte sich um. "Baby Flame!" Ein Feuerball schoss aus seinem Maul.  
  
"Petite Thunder!" Ein elektrischer Schlag bahnte flog in hohem Bogen vom Käfer zu seinem Ziel.  
  
"Ha ha! Das hat gekitzelt. Macht das nochmal." Ogremon grinste.  
  
Koushiro blinzelte ein paar mal. "Was passiert hier?!"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht genau, aber wir sind Geschichte." Taichi begann wieder zu rennen, so schnell er konnte, aber Koushiros Gewicht bremste ihn.  
  
Als er an einem Baum vorbeirannte, ergriff jemand seinen Arm und zog ihn in einen... hohlen Baum?  
  
"Wa-hmmf?"  
  
Sora hielt ihre Hände über Taichis und Koushiros Münder und flüsterte bestimmt "Seid ruhig."  
  
Da Sora ihre Hände nicht entfernte, hatten die beiden ohnehin keine Wahl. Sie trauten sich nicht zu bewegen, und die Zeit schien dahinzukriechen.  
  
Auf einmal kam von überall zugleich eine knurrende Stimme. "Zitadelle wird angegriffen, alle auf ihre Stationen."  
  
Sie hörten einen Seufzer und schauten hinüber zu einem großen pinken Vogel. "Das ist Unimon's Ablenkung für uns. Wir sollten jetzt in der Lage sein, zur Basis zurückzukehren."  
  
Sora entspannte sich und ließ die beiden Jungen los.  
  
Koushiro riss sich energisch von Taichi los und stand auf. "Unimon? Ablenkung? Basis? Was ist los?"  
  
Der Vogel verbeugte sich. "Alles wird erklärt werden, wenn alle versammelt sind. Bitte geduldet euch."  
  
Koushiro verschränkte seine Arme. "Ich wäre lieber zu Hause."  
  
"Da bin ich mir sicher. Ich wäre auch gerne zu Hause, nur existiert meines nicht mehr. Bitte folgt mir." Der metergroße Vogel ging durch die Baumrinde als wäre sie nicht vorhanden.  
  
Koushiro hinkte hinterher, wobei er mit Verwunderung den holographischen Baum betrachtete. Dann sah er sich um und war verwirrt. "Wo sind wir?"  
  
Der Vogel seufzte. "Wir sind in der digitalen Welt. Bitte halt dich mit Fragen zurück, bis alle versammelt sind."  
  
"Hey, alles in Ordnung?" fragte Taichi den Dinosaurer, der auf ihn zuwatschelte.  
  
Der Dinosaurier erzwang ein Lächeln. "Mit geht's großartig."  
  
Der Riesenkäfer schlug in der Luft Haken. "Da sprichst du nur für dich."  
  
"Niichan, bist du das?"  
  
Taichi atmete auf - es war ihm gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte. "Hey, Hikari, hier herüben."  
  
Hikari drückte ein paar Pflanzen aus dem Weg und blinzelte dann. "Was sind die da?"  
  
Der Dinosaurier lächelte sie an. "Wir sind digitale Monster, oder auch nur Digimon."  
  
Hikari nickte langsam. "Äh, okay."  
  
"Hey, Leute. Wie ich sehe, bin ich nicht der einzige." sagte Yamato selbstbewusst.  
  
Eine behörnte Eidechse mit einem Fellmantel stand neben ihm. "Hallo."  
  
"Weiß jemand, wo wir sind?" Daisuke stieß zur Gruppe dazu, Takeru folgte ihm nach.  
  
"Helft mir!" schrie ein Mädchen.  
  
Ritterlichkeit war in dieser Gruppe noch ein hohes Gut; die Jungen rannten lost, um die Dame in Not zu retten. Sora und Hikari folgten hinterher.  
  
Der erste, der Miyako half, war keiner der Jungen, sondern Mimi. "Hey, lass sie in Ruhe!"  
  
"Warum sollte ich das tun?" Ogremon hatte den Befehl zur Zitadelle zurückzukehren befolgt, war aber auf dem Weg diesem Mädchen ohne Digimon begegnet und musste sie für seinen Boss mitnehmen.  
  
"Weil wir dich aufhalten werden!" Taichi hoffte, dass das beeindruckend klang, aber die Drohung schien etwas leer.  
  
Ogremon sah sie blöd an und begann unkontrolliert zu lachen.  
  
"Poison Ivy!" Die Pflanze neben Mimi holte aus und zog Miyako aus Ogremons Klauen. "Der Weg ist frei. Holt ihn euch, Jungs!"  
  
"Baby Flame." Der feurige Atem eines Dinosauriers.  
"Petite Thunder." Der elektrische Angriff eines Insekts.  
"Petite Fire." Mit einem gefährlichen Heulen losgelassene Ionenenergie von einer fellbedeckten Eidechse.  
"Magical Fire." Der Vogel setzte wirbelnde Zerstörung frei, die sich auf sein Opfer zubewegte.  
  
Und Ogremon lachte weiter. "Ihr seid zu süß. Lasst mich eure Gesichter blutig schlagen, dann seht ihr besser aus." Das Monster stapfte auf sie zu und schlug dabei seine Keule in die Handfläche.  
  
In eine andere Welt geschickt UND dabei, die Verkörperung des Bösen zu bekämpfen. Wie zum Teufel war er in einem Anime gelandet? Was Taichi jetzt brauchte, war ein Plan. "Wie besiegen wir ihn?"  
  
Der Dinosaurer zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir hatten gehofft, dass ihr uns das sagen könntet. Wir können ihn ohne eure Hilfe nicht besiegen."  
  
"Großartig." resignierte Taichi. "Ich nehme an, dann rennen wir halt."  
  
Sora ging einen Schritt zurück. "Klingt gut."  
  
Taichi kniete nieder. "Kou, klettere auf meinen Rücken."  
  
Koushiro blickte von Taichi zu Ogremon und zurück. Dann setzte er sich auf den Rücken seines Ex-Freundes. "Okay, lass uns gehen."  
  
Die Gruppe rannte, so schnell sie konnte, und Ogremon verfolgte sie glücklich.  
  
Mimi blinzelte. "Sie haben ganz auf uns vergessen."  
  
"Das ist mir auch lieber so. Übrigens, ich bin Miyako. Danke für die Rettung."  
  
"Kein Problem. Ich bin Mimi."  
  
"Ich bin Palmon." Die Pflanze sah in die Richtung, in die die anderen verschwunden waren. "Ich will ja kein Spielverderber sein, aber ich denke, wir sollten versuchen, den anderen zu helfen. Wir werden alle am Leben brauchen, wenn wir erfolgreich die Welten retten wollen."  
  
"Müssen wir?" jammerte Mimi.  
  
Palmon nickte. "Ich fürchte, ja."  
  
"Gut, ich gehe hinter euch. Weeeeeeit hinter euch." Miyako trat zurück.  
  
Palmon seufzte. "Kommt, wir müssen uns beeilen."  
  
_________________  
  
  
"Scheiße! Eine Klippe!" Daisuke schaute über den Rand und sah einen Fluss friedlich dahin fließen, knapp fünfzig erschreckende Meter direkt abwärts.  
  
"Was machen wir jetzt?!" Takeru war gerade dabei, Höhenangst zu entwickeln, obwohl der Fall der Kreatur, die sie verfolgte, vorzuziehen zu sein schien.  
  
"Wir werden wohl standhaft bleiben müssen." Taichi setzte Koushiro ab und versuchte herauszufinden, was sie tun konnten.  
  
Der Dinosaurier trat näher zu der Stelle, an der Ogremon wahrscheinlich erscheinen würde. "Genau. Digimon, bereit zum Kämpfen."  
  
"Bereit zum Sterben klingt passender." Ogremons Keule verfehlte die Schnauze des Dinosauriers nur knapp.  
  
"Baby Flame."  
"Petite Thunder."  
"Petite Fire."  
"Magical Fire."  
  
"Autsch. Ich glaube, ihr habt mich gekratzt. Lasst mich den Gefallen zurückerstatten." Ogremon schlug noch einmal zu und traf den Dinosaurier aufs Kinn, sodass er in hohem Bogen wegflog.  
  
Taichi fing ihn und landete dadurch auf seinem Hintern. "Alles okay?"  
  
"Hast du 'was gesagt?" fragte der Dinosaurier.  
  
Taichi seufzte. "Das heißt wohl nein."  
  
"Ich schlag dich zusammen!" Ogremon schleuderte ein fliegendes Insekt vor Koushiros Füße.  
  
Koushiro verschränkte die Arme. "Großartig, wir können ihn höchstens schlagen, wenn er sich tot lacht, und er kann uns mit einem Schlag ausschalten.  
  
"Ein bisschen Mitgefühl wäre nett." beschwerte sich das Insekt.  
  
"Poison Ivy!"  
  
Ranken schossen aus dem Wald und schlangen sich um Ogremons Kopf.  
  
"Netter Versuch." Ogremon griff nach hinten und nahm die Ranken in die Hand. Mit einem kräftigen Zug wurde Palmon durch die Luft geschleudert und flog zur Hauptgruppe der Kinder.  
  
"Oh, nein! Palmon." Mimi folgte der fliegenden Pflance.  
  
Ogremon grinst zu Miyako, die entschied, dass Sicherheit in der Überzahl lag. Sie jagte Mimi hinterher.  
  
Das böse Digimon griff dann seine beiden letzten Gegner an. Er trat die Eidechse mit dem Fellmantel in die Luft und schlug den Vogel aus der Luft, sodass beide bei Sora und Yamato landeten.  
  
Taichi stand zwischen dem Dinosaurier und Ogremon. "Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du sie noch mehr verletzt."  
  
Ogremon hob ihn auf. "Oh, das ist gut, weil es mir nicht so wichtig ist, ihnen weh zu tun. Viel wichtiger ist, dich zu töten." Er begann zuzudrücken.  
  
"Taichi!" schrien Hikari und Sora.  
  
"Ich darf nicht zulassen, dass du ihn verletzt..." Der Dinosaurier stand schwankend auf.  
  
Ogremon kicherte. "Oh, wirklich? Und was genau wirst du tun?"  
  
"Verschwinde. Du kannst dich nicht mit ihm messen." Taichis Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. "..kann dich nicht..verletzt werden lassen..für etwas, dass..meine Schuld ist.." Ein digitales Gerät, das an Taichis Gürtel befestigt war, begann zu leuchten.  
  
Koushiro zwinkerte und starrte dann.  
  
"Ich werde dich besiegen, Ogremon. Agumon shinka!" Eine Lichtsäule formte sich und umschloss den kleinen Dinosaurier kurzzeitig. Plötzlich war er nicht mehr so klein, da er irgendwie auf fast fünf Meter gewachsen war und eine Schädelmaske trug. "Greymon!"  
  
"Heiliger..." keuchte Taichi.  
  
"Was zum?!" Ogremon trat zurück und lockerte seinen Griff ein wenig.  
  
"Poison Ivy!" Palmon zog Taichi aus der Hand des Digimons. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das zweimal funktioniert hat!"  
  
Greymon grinste. "Mega Flame!" Ein Feuerball schoss aus dem Maul des großen Sauriers und erhitzte die Luft, während es sich auf sein Ziel zubewegte.  
  
"Autsch! Autsch!" Ogremon betastete sein Haar. "Hör auf, mit dem Feuer zu spielen. Du könntest jemand verletzen, mich zum Beispiel."  
  
"Warum sollte mich das interessieren?" Greymon knurrte. "Mega Flame!"  
  
Ogremon wich aus und bemerkte etwas. Wo der Feuerball getroffen hatte, hatte er Sprünge im Boden verursacht. Mit soviel Gewicht auf der Klippe war sie bereits sehr nahe daran, abzubrechen und zu fallen. "Kennst du das Sprichtwort, je größer sie sind...?"  
  
"... desto härter treffen sie." 'antwortete' Greymon. "Mega Flame!"  
  
"Das auch, aber sie fallen auch verdammt hart hinunter!" Ogremon sprang in die Luft und schlug mit ganzer Kraft seine Keule in den Boden.  
  
Greymon sah nach unten. "Sollte das irgendetwas bewirken?"  
  
Ogremon kratzte sich am Kopf. "Eigentlich schon."  
  
Koushiro spürte den Schmerz in seinem lahmen Bein. Dann erbleichte er. "Oh, nein. Spannungsrisse."  
  
"Häh?" fragte Daisuke intelligent.  
  
"Alle von der Klippe 'runter!" befahl Koushiro.  
  
Ogremon hieb noch einmal auf den Boden. "Ah hah!" Risse formten sich auf dem Boden.  
  
Greymon entwickelte sich in ein geschwächtes Agumon zurück. "Oh, nein."  
  
"Bye-bye." Ogremon winkte, als die Klippe nachgab.  
  
Der Boden brach zusammen und die neun Kinder mit ihrem fünf Digimon begannen zu fallen.  
  
"Ich bin zu jung zum sterben!" kreischte Miyako.  
  
"Das ist zu früh! Ich hab' noch mit niemand geschlafen!" jammerte Daisuke.  
  
_________________  
  
  
Anmerkungen des Autors:  
  
Was sollen die komischen Namen?  
Wo es geht, verwende ich die japanischen Namen, inklusive der Attacken, um es besser von der Fox Kids-Version zu distanzieren  
  
Niichan ist die 'süße' Art, 'großer Bruder' zu sagen.  
  
Taichis Meinungen über die Gruppe sind genau das, seine Meinungen. Er liegt bei ein paar von ihnen falsch, aber das sind seine Eindrücke von der Grupper, bevor alles beginnt.  
  
Bis jetzt, die Darsteller:  
Name: Alter: Klasse:  
Taichi 16 10  
Sora 16 10 Odaiba Senior High School  
Yamato 16 10  
---------------------  
Koushiro 15 9  
Mimi 15 9  
Miyako 14 8 Odaiba Junior High  
Hikari 13 7  
Daisuke 13 7  
Takeru 13 7  
  
Da ich unbearbeitetes Material in richtiger Form unterstütze würde ich dich gerne auf die Gesuch hinweisen, Digimon ungeschnitten und untertitelt veröffentlicht zu haben. Bitte geht zu http://digimonpetition.cjb.net/ oder http://www.123petitions.com/cgi-bin/system/sign1.cgi?id=midori_kou@fushigiyugi.com$5 when ihr Digimon Adventure in seiner Originalform sehen wollt. Gebt bitte RICHTIGE Informationen, Greymon, 2 Jahre, von der File Insel ist keine legitime Unterschrift. 


End file.
